Az idő nem számít!
by JamieStuart
Summary: Sara több hónapja ment el. Grissom nem önmaga, nagyon hiányzik neki. Ez az első történetem, remélem tetszik!: GSR4ever! Érthetőbb, ha láttad a Goodbye and Good Luck című epizódot


Grissom az irodájában ült néhány akta fölött. Látszólag annyira belemerült az aktákba, hogy a többiek nem zavarták. De valójában gondolatai Sara körül forogtak. Már több hónapja, hogy elment. Gil csak most jött rá igazán, mennyire szereti. Most, hogy talán soha többé nem láthatja... Gondolataiból Catherine hangja hozta vissza a valóságba.

- Griss, kérlek gyere! Itt van egy csomó gimnazista, akik az igazgató szerint tudhatnak valamit az ügyről.

- Miért menjek? Nem az én ügyem!

- Tudom, de rengetegen vannak! Mindenki segít! - Griss igazat adott Cathrinenek, és vele ment.

Nagyjából egy óra múlva Grissom behívta az utolsó lányt.

- Hogy hívnak?

- Rachel vagyok.

- Milyen kapcsolatban álltál Tom Brookal?

- Néha figyeltem a barátnőmmel.

- Figyeltétek? Minek?

- Mert helyes volt.

- És nem jártatok vele?

- Nem.

- A barátnőd sem?

- Idefigyelj Gil! Egyszer mondom el! Se én, se Barbara nem voltunk 10 méternél közelebb hozzá! Soha! - mondta kicsit ingerülten Rachel.

- Honnan tudod a keresztnevemet Rachel? - kérdezte meglepetten Gil, miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy nincs rajta névtábla. Rachel rájött, hogy mit mondott, és félve hátradőlt.

- Honnan tudod a nevemet? - kérdezte ismét Griss. Rachel megint nem válaszolt, ezért Gil nem firtatta. De nagyon furcsállta a dolgot, és kíváncsi volt. Még feltett néhány kérdést a fiúról, de hamar rájött, hogy Rachel semmit sem tud az ügyről, és valószínűleg véletlenül keveredett a többiek közé, ezért elengedte.

Rachel kiment és leült. Catherine fáradtan lerogyott a mellette lévő székre. Rachel tudta, hogy nem szabadna, de nem bírt magával. Ezért csak ennyit mondott:

- Szia Catherine. - Catherine döbbenten a lányra meredt, de nem volt ideje megszólalni, mert Rachel mobilja csörögni kezdett.

- Szia! Nem, ne aggódj! Kijövök a hátsó kijárathoz, jó? Szia! - miután Rachel letette a telefont, elindult a hátsó kijárat felé. Aztán mégis hátrafordult. Gondolta, hogy most már tényleg mindegy, ezért ezt mondta:

- Üdvözlöm Lindsy-t! - Catherine erre még jobban ledöbbent. A lány után kiállott, de Rachel már nem hallotta.

Leszaladt a hátsó kijárathoz, és beült egy autóba. A volánnál egy nő ült. Arcán félelem, és aggodalom tükröződött.

- Na? - kérdezte izgatottan, és a gázra lépett. Nagyon gyorsan hajtott. Igyekezett minél messzebb kerülni. Messze a labortól, de ami még ennél is fontosabb; messze Grissomtól...

- Már mondtam, ne aggódj, minden oké! - nyugtatta meg Rachel. A nő megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

Miután Rachel elment, Catherine értetlenül indult Gil irodájába.

- Szia! Bejöhetek?

- Persze. Mi a baj?

- Ez a Rachel... Szóval... Túl sokat tudott. Úgy értem, tudta a nevem... És Lindsy-ét... És tudta hol van a hátsó kijárat...

- Az én nevemet is tudta. Nem tudom honnan... Ne foglalkozz vele!

Másnap reggel Grissom már jóval a műszak kezdete előtt az irodájában volt. Nem tudott aludni, mert folyton Sararól álmodott. Már csak a töménytelen mennyiségű kávé tartotta ébren. Hirtelen kopogtak az ajtaján. Az órájára nézett. Ki lehet az ilyenkor?

- Szabad! - mondta végül. Az ajtóban Rachel állt.

- Van rám egy perced? - kérdezte óvatosan.

- Persze, ülj le! - de Rachel nem ült le. Vett egy nagy levegőt, és belevágott.

- Sara lánya vagyok. - Grissom hallotta a lány szavait, de nem hitt a fülének. De Rachel folytatta. Úgy tűnt, mintha levegőt se venne. Szinte egy szuszra hadarta el mondandója többi részét:

- Amikor Sara eljött innen, megkeresett engem. Soha nem haragudtam rá, amiért nevelőotthonba adott. Tudtam, hogy túl fiatal volt, hogy felneveljen. Miután magához vett sokat beszélgettünk. Mindent tudok róla. Többet, mint amennyit gondol... Nem telik el nap anélkül, hogy ne gondolna rád, vagy ne beszélne rólad. Még mindig szeret. Akárhogy is próbálja titkolni, engem nem tud becsapni... Nem tudom tovább nézni, ahogy szenved. Mert szenved miattad. Azért, mert szeret. - Rachel Gil szemébe nézett, várva a férfi reakcióját. Grissom még nem tért magához a döbbenettől, ezért Rachel egy kissé gyűrött papír fecnit vett elő a zsebéből, és letette Gil asztalára.

- Szia. - mondta, majd kiment. Az ajtóban Catherinebe ütközött, de nem állt meg. Sietnie kellett, hogy hazaérjen mielőtt Sara felébred.

Catherine becsukta maga után az ajtót, és kérdőn Grissomra nézett. Mikor látta, hogy Gil valószínűleg nem fogja magától elmondani, megkérdezte:

- Mit akart itt Rachel?

- Velem akart beszélni.

- És miről?

- Sararól...

- Sararól? Honnan tud Sararól?

- Rachel Sara lánya. - Catherine döbbenten nézett Grissomra.

- És mit mondott? - Gil röviden összefoglalta Rachel szavait. Pillantása az asztalon hánykolódó papír fecnire tévedt. A papíron egy cím állt, és egy rövid üzenet:

"Most te jössz!" Grissom odaadta Catherine-nek a cetlit.

- Mit akarsz csinálni?

- Nem tudom...

- Szereted?

- Igen...

- Akkor azt hiszem, tudod mit kell tenned! - mondta Catherine, és kiment. Magára hagyva Grissomot gondolataival.

Rachel igazat mondott. Sara valóban szerette Gilt, és ezért gyakran szenvedett is. Sokszor álmodott a férfiról, de az álmok véget értek... Ilyenkor csalódottan ébredt, és Rachel mindig tudta, hogy ez mikor volt. És azt is tudta, hogy Sara ezt már nem bírja sokáig. Ezért ment el Grissomhoz. Hogy segítsen Saran. És valóban mindent tudott. De nem csak Grissomról. A csapat többi tagja is nyitott könyv volt előtte.

Grissom gondolatait Nick érkezése zavarta meg.

- Csak szólni akartam, hogy elkaptuk Tom Brook gyilkosát.

- Öhmm... Tom Brook... Ki is az?

- Tudod, az egyetemista, aki miatt egy csomó gyereket ki kellett hallgatnunk.

- Ja...

- Grissom mi van veled? - Gil mintha meg sem hallotta volna, folytatta:

- Keresd meg Catherinet, nekem dolgom van! - Nick még mondani akart valamit, de már csak azt látta, ahogy Grissom becsapja az ajtót maga után, ezért elindult megkeresni Catherine-t.

Grissom pár perc múlva már a kocsijában ült, és Sara lakása felé tartott. Tudta, hogy Rachel iskolában van, és remélte, hogy Sarat otthon találja. De ha minden jól megy, vajon Sara beengedi? Úgy érezte, még sosem volt ilyen hosszú az út a labor, és Sara lakása között. Mikor végre odaért, szíve nagyon gyorsan vert. Remegő kézzel csengetett a ház ajtaján. Nagy sokára Gil hallotta a kulcs csörgését, aztán azt is, ahogy elfordul a zárban. Sara nyitott ajtót. Mikor meglátta ki áll előtte, arca falfehér lett.

- Mit keresel itt? - kérdezte végül Sara komoly nehézségek árán.

- Sara, kérlek hallgass végig! - A lány csak állt ott. Nem hívta be a férfit, de nem is küldte el. Csak állt, és várt. Másra nem volt képes. Erre Gil is rájött, és belekezdett:

- Sara... Én... Mióta elmentél, csak rád gondolok... Hiányzol... Az után a csók után... utánad kellett volna mennem! Hogy elmondjam, hogy kezdettől fogva szeretlek. Mert szeretlek Sara! Szeretlek! - Griss Sarara nézett, és szemében meglátta azt a régi, jól ismert boldog csillogást. A lányba, mintha lassan minden érzés visszatért volna. Arca újra kipirosodott, mintha feltöltődött volna élettel. Mindketten kaptak még egy esélyt. Még egy esélyt, hogy boldogok legyenek. Grissom elmosolyodott. Sara szája sarkában is derengeni kezdett egy halvány mosoly. Sara nem szólt semmit, csak közelebb lépett Grissomhoz. Karját a férfi nyaka köré fonta, majd megcsókolta. A hosszú évekig titkolt szerelem, csókja volt ez. Most újra előtört mindkettőjükből az a régi érzés. Most döbbentek csak rá igazán, mennyi időt is vesztegettek el. A csók hosszú volt, és forró, Gil mégis úgy érezte, túl hamar lett vége. Sara beljebb lépett, és gyengéden maga után húzta Grisst. A férfi követte a lányt egészen a hálószobáig...

- Gyere vissza a laborba! - mondta hirtelen Grissom, és még erősebben ölelte magához a lányt. Sara Gil karjaiban feküdt. Maguk sem tudták mióta feküdhettek így.

- Miért?

- Mert... - de Grissomnak nem volt ideje válaszolni, mert meghallotta kulcscsörgést, aztán Rachel hangját.

- Anya! Itthon vagy? - Griss Sara arcát fürkészte. Sara felkelt, és felvette a köntösét. Majd Grissomra mosolygott.

- Gyere, be akarlak mutatni valakinek! - Mondta Sara, és kiment. Gil csak mosolygott, gyorsan felöltözött, és Sara után ment.

Rachel és Sara a konyhában ültek.

- Szia Rachel! - köszönt vidáman Griss miközben leült.

- Szia Grissom! - mosolyodott el Rachel. Sara értetlenül nézte őket. Pillantása Rachelre esett. És hirtelen rájött, hová lett Rachel reggel.

- Te voltál?

- Igen... Haragszol? - adta meg magát Rachel. Sarara sandított, és várt.

- Köszönöm! - mondta végre Sara. Rachel megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, és megkérdezte:

- Visszamész? - mindketten Sara válaszát várták.

- Igen. - döntötte el végre. Arcáról az a boldog mosoly tükröződött, amit Gil jól ismert, de Rachel még sosem látta.

Másnap reggel Grissom mindenkit a pihenőbe hívott.

- Miért kel itt lennünk, annyi dolgom lenne! - bosszankodott Nick.

- Ha Griss azt mondja, hogy fontos, akkor fontos. - Gil pont a mondat végére lépett be a pihenőbe, és nyitva hagyta maga mögött az ajtót.

- Így igaz Warrick, fontos. Szeretném bemutatni nektek az új helyszínelőt! - mindannyian felkapták a fejüket Griss szavaira. Nem igazán arra, amit mondott, hanem arra, ahogyan mondta. Mindannyian tudták, hogy ez az új helyszínelő Sara helyére jön majd, ezért nem értették, mitől ilyen boldog Grissom. De mikor belépett új társuk, egyből megértették. Az ajtóban Sara állt. Mindenki döbbenten nézte. Talán csak Catherine értette mi is történt pontosan, ezért ő szólalt meg először:

- Szia Sara! - ezután szép lassan mindenki megszokta az "új" helyzetet, és nagyon örültek neki. Kifaggatták Sarat, aki mindent elmesélt, és megígérte, hogy bemutatja nekik Rachelt. Sajnos nem volt sok idejük beszélgetni, mert riasztást kaptak.

A műszak végén Sara és Griss együtt mentek haza. Hideg volt, ezért Sara Grissomhoz bújt, aki szorosan magához ölelte a lányt.

- Mit csináltál volna, ha akkor, ott a sivatagban az autó alatt meghalok? - kérdezte Sara hirtelen.

- Nem tudom... - mondta Gil elgondolkodva.

- Szeretlek!

- Én is szeretlek, és nem tudtam volna elviselni, ha elveszítelek! - Sara Griss szemébe nézett, és megcsókolta.

Sara és Grissom végre boldogok voltak. Két boldog szerelmes. És ezt senki nem vehette el tőlük többé!

**By****: ****Jamie**


End file.
